A Helping Hand
by Lord of Infinity
Summary: After barely surviving an attack from the Ebony Ram, monastic knight Daveth finds himself lost in the Elderwoods. But a certain trickster spirit might help solve his problems. (Eclipse/Elderwood AU).


It was a mistake to come to the Elderwood. Now Daveth's fellow comrades paid for that mistake with their lives. Camille, the dreaded Ebony Ram, had ambushed them while on patrol. Twenty well-trained soldiers slaughtered like cattle in a matter of seconds. Daveth would've joined them, he only barely survived the gash across his chest. The armor he wore may as well have been paper for what little protection it gave against Camille's bladed legs. His comrades...were not so lucky.

Daveth lifted himself up from the ground with great effort and gazed at his surroundings. Corpses, limbs, and entrails littered the forest floor around him. Henry, his captain, laid dead a few feet from him. The lower half of his body cut clean off and a crow was in the middle of pecking out his eyeballs. The sight made Daveth throw up. He needed to get away from this place, not just to escape the gruesome scene but also in case Camille returned to make sure there were no survivors.

His heavy armor became hot and cumbersome. As much he didn't want to, Daveth removed it, tossing his helmet, gauntlets, greaves, and cuirass away and leaving only a brown leather pants and white shirt that was torn and bloody from where his gash was. He kept his sword, wanting to at least have some protection against whatever the Elderwood chose to throw at him.

It would be half an hour of wandering until Daveth realized he was lost. None of the landmarks looked familiar to him. Panic began to settle in his chest. Would he ever back to civilization? Or will he end up joining his comrades a lot sooner than he'd hope? Then there was a sound. Barely audible. Daveth strained his ears to listen. It sounded like...water. Rushing water. A river! He could follow the river until he eventually reached some kind of settlement. His moment of panic was quickly replaced by relief in knowing he wasn't completely doomed yet.

He followed the sound until he came upon a small stream. By that point, Daveth's brown skin was covered in sweat and the gash on his chest was stinging. He decided a short rest in the cool water would do him good so he stripped the remainder of his clothing off and placed them on a nearby rock along with his sword. The cold water felt good as it made contact with his skin and wound stung only for a little while before it got used to cold temperature. It was certainly a nasty scar on his chest when it healed. Dorian sat down in the water with his head and neck above the surface. He closed his eyes and for the first time in a while, felt at peace.

''You're a long way from home, human.''

Daveth's eyes snapped open and he turned around. There was a woman sitting on a tree branch and staring down at him. She had fair skin, with long velvet hair tied into a ponytail. Two horns rested on her head as well as a tiara with two flowers on the sides. Her leaf-like clothing left very little to the imagination, only covering her chest, along with a skirt and bracers on her wrists and bare feet. One thing Daveth was certain of, she definitely was not human.

He looked to his sword that laid just a few feet away. But before he could do anything, the woman spoke again.

''I don't want to harm you. But try and attack me, I won't hesitate. And besides, it already looks like you've had a brush with death.'' She said, staring at the gash on his chest.

''Courtesy of the Ebony Ram herself,'' Daveth said bitterly.

''I know. I heard the screams of men even from far away. When I arrived, all I saw was you among corpses.''

Dorian narrowed his grey eyes at her. ''And you've been following me this whole time?''

''I was...curious,'' She said with a mischievous smirk. ''You're lost, aren't you?''

''What's it to you?''

''I can help you find your way back.'' She offered.

''And why would you do that?''

''Maybe out of the kindness of my heart?''

Daveth's patience was wearing thin with this woman. ''Clearly you want something, so spit it out!'' He snapped.

Now it was her turn to narrow her eyes at him. ''Are you always so rude to people who offer you their aid?''

''I just had my whole unit slaughtered like cattle and barely survived. Do you really expect me to be so trusting after that?''

The woman sighed. ''Fair point. And you're right, There is something that I want. You may call me Ahri.'' There was a short moment silence and she raised an eyebrow. ''You do have a name too, don't you, human?''

''Daveth.'' He reluctantly replied.

The woman, Ahri, jumped down from the tree branch and landed gracefully on her feet, then walked towards him. It was Dorian noticed the faint outlines of fox tails swaying gently behind her. She sat down on a rock and placed one leg over the other.

''So what do you want in exchange for your help?'' Daveth asked, staring at her with suspicion.

Ahri smiled mischievously. ''As you might already know, it's not very often I get to meet humans. They're smart enough not to tread in places they don't belong. Well, most of them are,'' Daveth shot her a glare but she ignored it and continued. ''You're quite fascinating creatures, and share similar traits to me. Including certain...urges.'' She explained with a look of hunger in her eyes. ''Urges that you can help me satisfy. If you know what I mean.''

''You can't be serious.'' Daveth said, his eyes wide with disbelief.

''What? Am I not good enough for you?'' She pouted. ''Or do you just not swing that way?''

Daveth said nothing. Ahri certainly was an attractive creature, he wouldn't deny that. He suddenly found himself staring down at her feet, now with a better view could see just how gorgeous they were. Daveth was a man that liked to believe nothing could break him. But everyone had their weakness, and his was pretty feet. Just the sight of them was making him hard. Unfortunately for Daveth, he was staring just a little too long and got caught.

''Ah. I see what you like.'' Ahri said, smiling widely and wiggling her toes. ''Why don't you come over and feel them?''

''Shit,'' Daveth muttered to himself.

There was just no point in resisting now. Lust quickly won over cautiousness. He got out of the water and approached her. Ahri bit her lower lip when the sight of his fully erect member came into view. Once Daveth was close enough, Ahri lifted her right foot for him to take, which he gladly accepted, admiring just how soft it felt in his hands. Daveth brushed his fingers along the sole of the foot and noticed there wasn't a single trace of dirt on it.

This elicited a fit of giggles from the woman. ''That tickles!''

He brought her toes his lips and kissed each of them before sucking on the little one and making his way along. Once Daveth was sucking the big toe, he felt Ahri's other foot rub his hard cock and the sudden contact made his whole body shake. She removed her other foot from his hands, much to his dismay, and rubbed that against his member as well. ''You like it when I rub my feet against your cock?'' She asked with a smirk.

''Yes...'' Daveth moaned as he felt her toes massaged the head of his shaft and his balls. Ahri then placed her feet on the sides of his cock and began stroking him. Precum was dripping from the head and running down between her toes. Daveth's heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing was heavy. The feeling of Ahri's soft feet rubbing his cock was truly magnificent. ''Please go faster.'' He begged her.

And faster she went. Pumping his dick rapidly between her feet. Daveth watched as Ahri sucked on two of her fingers before slowly dragging them down along her belly. She pulled her skirt up with the other hand, revealing her bare and moist pussy, and started massaging her clit. The sight made Daveth's cock twitch with excitement as well indicate he was nearing the end. He let out a groan as his dick shoot hot seed all over Ahri's chest and belly. Semen leaked from the tip and went over Ahri's toes.

''Oh, now I'm a mess,'' Ahri said as she stared at her cum stained clothes. She brought her feet close to her face and licked the seed clean off her toes, humming in delight at the taste. ''At least now I can do this.''

She got up from the rock and removed her top and skirt, tossing them to the ground and revealing her gorgeous breasts and pussy for Daveth, who's mouth was agape at this point, to see. Ahri smirked, took his hand into her own and guided him away from the bank to the grassy ground. She lied down on her back and stared him expectantly, Daveth quickly knew out what she wanted. Wasting no time, he got down as well and grasped the soft flesh of her tits with his hands. He sucked on her nipples and swirled his tongue around them, making them hard and earning in a moan of approval from Ahri. Once Daveth was finished with those, he drifted downwards, kissing Ahri's chest and belly until finally reaching what he truly wanted.

Her pussy was still dripping wet. Daveth ran his tongue along her lower lips and savored her juices. Wanting a little more, He pressed his tongue further inside Ahri's pussy, slithering along her walls. He even shoved two of his fingers inside and started thrusting for good measure. Ahri let out a series of loud moans and ran her fingers through Daveth's black hair in an effort to push him closer inside her. It wasn't long until she experienced an immense orgasm, her toes curled into little fists, her body shook violently and a scream of pleasure escaped her lips. Daveth licked all the remaining juices before finally lifting his head up to meet her eyes. He chest was rising and falling as she recovered from her orgasm. Daveth couldn't help but admire her beauty even now.

He crawled up to her until their faces were inches away from each other, then leaned in and kissed her. As their tongues danced together, Daveth's hand traveled to Ahri's breast and squeezed it while Ahri ran her own hands along his shoulders and arms. When they finally broke off the kiss, a string of saliva still connected them.

''I wanna feel you inside me,'' She said excitedly.

''As you wish,'' Daveth said as he grabbed his now hardened cock with one hand and guided it to the entrance of her womanhood.

As soon as the tip passed Ahri's wet lips she gripped his arms tight. It had been a long time since she something as big as him inside her and her own fingers could only go so deep. ''Please go slowly.'' Daveth nodded in understanding and slowly pushed inch by inch of his cock inside her. The inner walls were moist and tight around him, but slowly adjusted to his insertion. Ahri moaned as the last of his shaft made it inside and began pulling out. Daveth thrusted his lower body deep and hard inside her now at a steady pace, sucking on one of her nipples as he did so. Ahri wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

''Oh yes...go harder! And faster!'' She cried. Daveth obeyed, furiously slamming his dick in and out of her womanhood. And Ahri screamed in delight as she was loving every second of it. ''Ooooooohhh yessssss!''

A minute longer of being penetrated, Ahri leaned into Daveth's ear and whispered. ''Let me get on top.''

Daveth nodded and ceased his violent thrusting to pull out. He lied down on his back and allowed Ahri to climb on top and straddle him. Ahri hungrily grabbed his manhood and let out a sigh as she sunk down on it. She pressed both her hands on Daveth's chest to help lift herself up and down on his rod, making her tits bounce as she did so. Daveth was having the time of his life. He didn't even bother to thrust upwards and was simply content to let this woman ride him all the way to oblivion. He brought his hands to her feet and started rubbing his fingers along her soft soles. This couldn't get any better for him. He soon felt his cock twitch again and knew what was to come.

''I'm... close!'' He warned.

''Yes! Give it to me! Give it all to me!'' Ahri pleaded as she rode him faster. Her mind lost to the ecstasy of lust. She wanted-no, needed to feel his essence inside her.

Daveth grunted and Ahri let out a high pitch screamed as she felt his member expanded and release ropes of his seed into her womb. Her tails shook and twitched in all directions behind her as another orgasm swept through her body. As soon the last drop of cum filled her insides, Ahri collapse onto Daveth's chest from exhaustion. His cock shrunk and slipped out of her pussy, allowing some semen to flow freely out.

''Do you enjoy that?'' Daveth asked.

Ahri smiled and kissed him on the cheek. ''I loved it.''

''Me too.''

The two of them rested in each other's arms, their bodies drenched in sweat and radiating warmth. By now the sun was beginning to set behind the tall trees. Ahri suddenly reached down and grasped Daveth's cock, stroking it gently. Daveth let out a pleasured sigh as she slid down and brought his erect member close to her mouth. Daveth felt Ahri run her wet tongue teasingly slow along the length of his shaft and around the tip. He hands instinctively gripped tightly on the grass, tearing them from the earth.

Finally deciding to stop teasing, Ahri wrapped her lips around the tip and took as much of his cock as her mouth would allow. Daveth released probably his loudest moan so far, not that he was concerned about anyone actually being close to hear it. Ahri looked up at him and giggled, sending little vibrations along his shaft, then pulled herself back until only the tip of his cock remained in her mouth. She continued this process of sucking and slurping and all the while taking Daveth's cock to the back of her throat. This went on for a minute or two with Ahri picking up the pace more and more. Daveth could feel himself nearing the edge once again, but didn't feel satisfied about just blowing his load all into her mouth. He wanted to try something else.

''Wait!'' he said. Ahri looked at him confused and pulled his saliva-drenched cock out her mouth. ''Let me fuck your tits.''

Ahri gave then him a sly grin and gripped his member tight in one hand. ''Only if you say 'pretty please'.''

Daveth couldn't help but roll his eyes. ''Pretty please.'' He pleaded through gritted teeth.

''Good boy.''

With a giggle, Ahri got on her back while Daveth moved on top of her and rested his cock between her breasts. Ahri squeezed her tits together with her hands and enveloped the entire shaft, leaving only the head still exposed. Daveth went slow at first, watching as the tip vanished then reappeared between the two mounds of flesh. Ahri extended her tongue to lick the head every time it got close. That's what set Daveth off, he began thrusting his hips back and forth, precum dripping down along Ahri's tongue and between her breasts. Daveth let out a loud groan as his climax arrived. Several strings of his seed landed on Ahri's face, some managed to make on her tongue. When he was finally done, Ahri collected the strands of cum with her fingers and licked them clean, then went to lick the head of Daveth's cock and suck whatever remaining cum was left.

Wreaking of sweat and cum once again, the two decided to wash themselves off in the river. Daveth didn't mind the cold water against his skin. He felt so much...better, a lot better than he had felt earlier that day.

''Thank you.'' He said as they sat near the bank. ''I really needed this.''

''You and me both.'' Ahri agreed, then a mischievous smile formed on her lips. ''But... since I did help you more than I needed to, think I deserve something nice.''

Daveth raised an eyebrow. ''And that would be?''

''Give me a foot massage and we'll call it even.'' She said and put her feet on his lap.

''Fine,'' He sighed, trying to sound indifferent when on the inside he was bouncing with joy. ''But only because you've nice feet.''


End file.
